TheTwinsWhoLived
by Kitsune Raven
Summary: Harry and Haley Potter are thetwinswholived but their not really Potters...
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

_**I don't own Harry Potter…**_

§ The beginning §

The-Twins-Who-Lived Harry and Haley Potter. Just two ordinary kids right? Wrong, not only are they magical but they're also not completely human and they're not even the Potters real children. You see Harry and Haley are two genetically manipulated experiments gone wrong. The scientists that created them couldn't find anything unusual whit them, how wrong they were. Harry and Haley are two super-geniuses whit the power to manipulate the elements, are telekinesis and can change their appearance at will, even to that of a animal.

The scientists decided to leave the children at an orphanage. At the same time James and Lilly Potter hade just found out that Lilly couldn't carry children and hade decided to adopt, without telling anyone of curse. The Potters ended up at the very same orphanage the twins had been left at less then an hour earlier. The Potters fell in love whit the two infant twins and adopted them right away. The Potters and their newly adopted twins lived happily together for a little over a year, then disaster struck. The dark Lord Voldemort attacked them, the parents didn't survive the encounter but the twins did. No one knows what happened but the twins were proclaimed heroes in the magical world from that day forward while the twins were sent to live whit their muggle aunt.

The twin's arrival at their aunt's house was not a pleasant experience. The twins room was to be the cupboard under the stairs and they where treated like slaves by their relatives, though not by blood.

The twins are now six years old and have just finished their chores for the day and are relaxing in the local park.

"Harry, I'm bored. You?"

"Yeah" Haley was lying on a low tree branch looking down on Harry who was lying under it against the tree itself.

"Want to practise floating?" Asked Harry looking up at his twin sister.

"Okay." Haley said happily. Floating is something they both love to do, they literally float on air or levitating if you will. It takes a lot of practise to not fall out of the air if someone or something disturbs you while you concentrate on staying in the air.

The twins quickly made their way to their secret place, a glade in the local forest.

"Okay, ready Haley?"

"I was born ready!" Harry just rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on! It was totally funny… Wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't."

"…Spoiled sport." Muttered Haley. A sound made them freeze.

"What was that?" Whispered Haley.

"Don't know." They sneaked towards the noise.

"Teenagers." They whispered together. They exchanged a look, they needed to get out of here quick. They ran from the forest and back towards the playground.

"We can't let those teens take our spot!" Harry said angrily.

"I agree… But what can we do against teenagers?"

"It haft to be something… Big!"

"…Pranks?" Harry's eyes sparkled.

"…Yeah… That's it. Scare them of whit pranks!"

"…They'll never know we're just kids!" Haley almost screamed.

"Shh… Keep it down!" And they started plotting.

_**Cliffhanger…………**_


	2. Chapter 2 The big prank

**I don't own Harry Potter!…**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

;;Another languish;;

§ The big prank §

Harry and Haley was once again heeding towards their little spot in the woods.

"Those teens won't know what hit them… giggle."

"This is goanna be so cool… Got the stuff Haley, dear sister of mine?"

"Of curse Harry, dear brother of mine." They smirked at each other in a somewhat evil way, eyes glittering.

They enter the edge of the glade and start to unpack the bag they hade whit them. Giggling quietly they parted. Harry went up a tree wile Haley sneaked to the other side of the glade. Using their magic they altered their voices to magnify and echo around the teens. Opening bags of glitter and relishing it to the wind, _Harry controlling the wind of curse._ Having chosen only dark colours like, dark blue, lilac, black and brown it made fairly impressively scary sight,_ especially if you're in the middle of it like the teens._

"**Be gone… Be gone...**" Haley kept repeating over and over in a whisper.

"**Be gone from our resting place… Or we will haunt you for all eternity…**" Harry being able to see the reactions resisted the urge to cackle then figured what the hell and did it anyway. The teens flinched before running like their pants were on fire. The sight almost made him fall out of the tree.

"Harry…Giggle… That was… It was… Giggle… BRILLIANT!" Haley was holding her sides lining against a tree for support crying whit laughter. Harry hade to float down the tree as not to fall.

"Think they'll ever come back?" Harry asked when he calmed down.

"Hardly." Harry and Haley's eyes met, they burst out laughing… _Again!_

Later in the year the twins hade mastered floating and hardly ever crashed to the ground if they were surprised/interrupted wile hovering. They hade also played pranks left, right and centre, never being caught once. But all good must come to an end. Vernon was in a shitty mood and wasn't happy that the twins hadn't finished their chores for the day, _who cared that he was home two hours early?_ He decided to dump the two freaks in downtown London.

The twins were cowering close to one another in the backseat, scared for their life, their never seen their uncle so angry before. And were was he taking them? Uncle Vernon finally stopped the car.

"Get out Freaks!" The twins scramble out as fast as they can. As soon as the door closes Vernon speeds away living them standing there on the sidewalk, in the bad part of town. The twins blink once, twice and a third time.

"He really left us here didn't he?" Harry looked at her.

"Yeah… Seams like it." He answered. None of them could say that they were very surprised by this. And of curse it started to rain.

"We need to fined shelter!" They said together. Both nodded and started walk towards what appeared to be a rundown storage building on the other side of the street. When they got there they noticed that there was a huge chain that kept the door locked. They looked to the side and found a open window. Exchanging a look they climbed in. They looked around.

"Guns…" Haley exclaimed.

"Explosives…" Said Harry a split second later.

"…WE'RE IN HEAVEN!" They both screamed jumping around, laughing in happiness. _No one ever said the twins were normal…_

Several hours later the twins hade calmed down, fund some old blankets and was getting reedy for the night.

"So… We're street kids now, huh?"

"Way to sate the obvious Haley." Harry said whit a eye roll.

"Whatever… Good night bro." He smiled

"… Night sis."

_**Review**_


End file.
